STRANGER
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Una misteriosa visitante alborota a los habitantes del refugio. Sus ojos azules y peculiar antena le dieron a Ray la más loca, insana, disparatada, conclusión. #NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day2


**TÍTULO:** **STRANGER**

**SUMMARY:** Una misteriosa visitante alborota a los habitantes del refugio. Sus ojos azules y peculiar antena le dieron a Ray la más loca, insana, disparatada, conclusión.#NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day2

* * *

"_No puedo vivir en un futuro donde mi supervivencia dependa de asesinar a Musica. Nunca sería capaz de sonreír de nuevo"_

Norman soltó sobre su escritorio las hojas del reporte de Hayato. No tenía caso seguir leyendo cuando en su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Emma sobre no asesinar a los demonios.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su discusión y él permanecía decidido a acabar con la sangre maldita. Su mera existencia presentaba un riesgo para su plan. Incluso si Emma lo terminara odiando, Norman no cambiaría de idea.

Él sólo quería un mundo donde todos los niños ganado pudieran vivir libres.

Un mundo donde Emma sea feliz.

"_Nunca sería capaz de sonreír de nuevo"_

Norman esperaba que ella lo pudiera perdonar ...antes que esa cruel enfermedad robara su último aliento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era Jin y cuando entró a su despacho, el joven de cabellos blancos arqueó una ceja, intrigado por lo que su subordinado cargaba en sus brazos.

– Jefe, tenemos un pequeño problema. – Tan pronto como Jin habló, el "problema" se removió, inquieto, y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Su corazón dio un extraño vuelco al conectar sus ojos azules con otros de su misma tonalidad. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos inexplicables y no ahondó más puesto que unos llantos lo sobrecogieron.

– ¡PAPAAAAAA!

La niña se liberó de su "captor" y corrió hacía el líder. Movido por un misterioso instinto, Norman la subió a su regazo y la pequeña se pegó a su pecho. Debía tener dos años al menos.

– Hey, vamos. Las princesas como tú se ven más lindas sin esas lágrimas .– Intentó calmarla, pasando con suavidad sus dedos sobre sus níveas hebras. Entonces divisó un peculiar ahoge en el centro de su cabellera. Muy parecido al de Emma.

La niña se tranquilizó y levantó su mirada sonriéndole. Norman le correspondió con el mismo gesto y acarició sus rosadas mejillas. La niña rió y de nuevo una sensación de felicidad absoluta lo embriagó.

Era muy linda y graciosa.

Desde su sitio, Jin observaba atónito la escena delante suyo. El parecido entre ambos era impresionante y sino fuese por las circunstancias en que encontró a la infante, ¡podía jurar que ahora mismo el jefe jugaba con su hija!

\- ¿Jefe? - Le daba pena cortar con esa cálida atmósfera, pero tenía que informar un importante detalle.

Muy a su pesar, Norman regresó su atención al subalterno y la pequeña haló de su corbata inflando sus cachetes en un puchero. No parecía gustarle que el joven dejara de atenderla.

– Papaaaa – Volvió a llamarlo y el aludido, un poco nervioso e incómodo por el título, se le ocurrió una forma de mantenerla distraída. La acomodó frente a su mesa y le acercó unas hojas en blanco y un lápiz. Sujetó su regordeta mano y la ayudó a trazar figuras abstractas hasta que ella decidió dibujar por sí misma.

Suspiró, aliviado por lograr mantenerla ocupada, y , finalmente, regresó su interés a Jin.

– Es encantadora, ¿no? – Dijo risueño y su subordinado atinó a asentir, asombrado por las nuevas expresiones que descubría del muy serio y recto emperador.

– La encontré cerca de los exteriores del refugio mientras hacía mi vigilancia matutina. Pensé que se había perdido, pero cuando regresé, nadie dio con su identidad. Anna la revisó y no halló ninguna marca de granja.

Norman se rascó el mentón, hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a la niña.

¿Ninguna marca? Que extraño.

Todos los niños, incluyendo bebés, que rescató presentaba un sello. ¿Por qué ella era la excepción? La hubiera recordado al instante.

¿Y si… no era un niña ganado?

No, imposible.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – Interrogó Jin.

El líder tomó una decisión. No le daría más vueltas al asunto por el momento.

– Ella quedará aquí por supuesto. Debe ir con los demás niños de su edad.

Su subordinado acató la orden y se aproximó para llevarse a la aludida. En cuanto vio las intenciones del muchacho, los ojos de la niña brillaron acuosos y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Norman.

– Oye, vámonos. – Jin intentó tirar de su brazo, pero se vio impedido por una mano más grande. Sus facciones se contorsionaron en una expresión llena de terror.

– No la trates así – El apaciguo semblante de Norman se ensombreció y apartó, un poco brusco, su mano.¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir que maltrataran a su niña!

Parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Su niña? ¿De dónde vino eso?

– ...Yo la llevaré. Retírate.

Jin no lo pensó dos veces y salió, casi huyendo, de ahí.

La pequeña aplaudió feliz.

…

Unas horas más tarde, Norman tuvo que salir de su despacho con la menor a cuestas. Se habían entretenido dibujando, ambos tendidos sobre el piso, hasta que ella comenzó a chillar:

– ¡A comeeee! ¡A comeee!

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la habitación, se cruzó con Zazie y la niña lo señaló maravillada.

– ¡Sasiiiiii!

El mencionado ladeó la cabeza y no fue necesario ver debajo de su máscara para saber lo confundido que se encontraba al igual que Norman.

– ¿Awah?

– ¡Awaaa! – Repitió la pequeña agitando sus brazos, queriendo alcanzarlo.

Zazie pareció entenderla por que se acercó y chocó los 5 con ella.

Norman los contemplaba enternecido y , luego de un par de palmaditas extras, continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Felizmente no se cruzó con nadie más y pudo llegar a su destino tranquilamente.

En la cocina sólo se encontraba Ray quien removía, muy concentrado, una extraña sustancia en la olla. Desde que llegó al refugio, su amigo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar. Se había vuelto ya el autoproclamado chef y Norman no podía negar que tenía bien merecido ese título por los deliciosos platos que preparaba.

– Hola Ray

– ¡Yo!... – Arqueó una ceja, mirando de su amigo a la pequeña y viceversa. Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión indescifrable, queriendo armar el rompecabezas que se le presentaba ante él. Y terminó rindiéndose – ... ¿Quién es ella?

Antes que Norman respondiera, la niña se adelantó.

– ¡Lai! !Lai! ¡A comeee! ¡Lai! !Lai! ¡A comeee! – Canturreó, muy alegre. Norman se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Él empezaba a sentir el cansancio de tenerla bastante rato cargada.

– ¿Lai? ¿Quiso decir mi nombre? – preguntó el de cabellos negros, asombrado. Cuando su amigo asintió y le contó la historia de cómo apareció en su despacho, Ray se tapó la boca ahogando su risa.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Frunció el gesto ante aquella reacción.

– ¡Parece hija tuya!

Era como ver dos gotas de agua de géneros distintos.

Norman enrojeció por la implicancia de sus palabras.

– ¡C-claro que no!

– ¿Hija? ¿Quién tiene una hija?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Emma, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, se quedó mirando a ambos chicos, curiosa por comprender la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Ray puso una mueca maliciosa al mismo tiempo que rodeó el cuello del más alto con un brazo, obligándolo a voltear para dar la cara a la recién llegada.

– Norman nos ocultó un pequeño secreto. Mira que osado en meter la pat…

– ¡Ray!

– ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!

De nuevo hubo un silencio de desconcierto general.

La niña se revolvió en los brazos de Norman quién la dejó en el suelo;y corrió a abrazar las piernas de Emma.

– ¿Eh? – La joven, aún aturdida, se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la menor.

Las dos se miraron y la adolescente tuvo una sensación familiar al perderse en el azul de sus ojos. ¿La conocía de algún lado?

– Eres muy linda. – Murmuró y le pasó los nudillos por la cara. Era la copia exacta de Norman, pero con una mirada más avivada y juguetona. Notó que tenía la misma antena que la suya en su cabello. _Qué curioso._

– Maaaa, a comeeeee – Empezó a reclamar la pequeña, ya impaciente. – a comeeeee

– Claro, vamos a comer. – La niña se acomodó en sus brazos y la levantó. Pesaba como una pluma. Le frotó la nariz contra la mejilla y ambas rieron.

Sus risas eran música para los oídos de Norman. Su mente estaba bloqueada con la imagen de Emma cuidando de una manera tan maternal a la niña.

Como si fuera suya.

De ambos.

Desde las sombras, Ray estudiaba la situación sin omitir el más mínimo detalle. El hecho que esa pequeña extraña no viniera de alguna granja y el impresionante parecido con sus dos amigos le produjo una loca, insana, disparatada, conclusión.

…

El trío y la bebé se sentaron en el comedor principal. Ray frente a sus dos amigos. La niña no quería mantenerse lejos de Norman ni Emma por lo que tuvieron que acomodarse cerca del otro.

Luego de su enfrentamiento verbal, se habían mantenido distantes. Emma se sentía muy frustrada por la situación. Quería derrumbar esa pared que Norman había construido y la apartaba de su lado. Necesitaba que se desahogue y le cuente todo lo que había experimentado durante los años que estuvieron separados.

Y al parecer había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta gracias a esa pequeña y risueña ayuda.

– ¿No te gusta? – Norman vio que la niña, sentada en su regazo, se negaba a abrir la boca. La papilla que preparó Ray no le apetecía.

– Tiene que comer. – Repuso Emma, acercando de nuevo la cuchara a los labios de la menor quien hizo a un lado la cara manteniéndose firme en su resolución de no probar esa comida.

– Vamos bebeeee – Esta vez fue más un ruego de la joven, pero siguió sin lograr su cometido.

– Es igual de terca que tú – Comentó Ray, divertido por las canas verdes que le iba a sacar esa cría a la chica antena.

Emma le sacó la lengua y siguió insistiendo. Jamás se daría por vencida.

– ¿Por qué no lo intento yo? – Le sugirió Norman y ella accedió, derrotada, recibiendo a la niña.

– Vamos, princesita. Si terminas la papilla, te prometo que jugaremos tooooooda la tarde. – Norman le sonrió ampliamente y la menor pareció entenderle a la perfección el significado de sus palabras por que abrió la boca en una perfecta "O".

– ¡No es justo! – Emma infló los cachetes, indignada.– ¡La manipulaste!

– Sólo la persuadí – Le corrigió mientras continuaba alimentando a la pequeña.

– ¡Es lo mismo!

– No.

– Sí

– No

– Norman

– Emma

Intercambiaron una mirada seria que se fue transformando en una cómplice y ambos se echaron a reír. La niña se unió al tren de carcajadas.

Ray resistió a duras penas la sonrisa que se quería escapar de sus labios.

Era un cuadro familiar que deseaba tanto ver en el futuro.

…

– Deberíamos ir al patio de juegos. – Dijo Emma acomodando a la niña sobre sus hombros. Descubrió que a ella le gustaba bastante ser cargada. – Vi que a varios de su corta edad les encanta jugar ahí. No creo que ella sea la excepción.

– Tienes razón. – Norman acarició con su pulgar el dorso de su mano. No recordaba en qué momento sus manos se entrelazaron, pero era un gesto tan natural entre los dos que se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar y momento correcto con la persona indicada. La dueña de su todo.

Ray no los acompañó poniendo una excusa de tener tareas pendientes que Norman no le creyó, pero prefirió callar. Sabía la intención que tuvo su amigo y estaba totalmente agradecido.

Cuando arribaron al patio, encontraron a numerosos niños dispersos por doquier. Al percibir su presencia, varios se acercaron a su saludar al "Señor Minerva" y quedaron encantados con la niña de gran parecido a él. Ella se encontraba muy complacida de recibir tanta atención que fue el mismo Norman quien se excusó apartándolas de la multitud. Sentía un peso incómodo en el estómago, una absoluta molestia de que tantas personas la tocaran.

– ¡Vamos a ese columpio! – Exclamó Emma, señalando el juego sujetado a un enorme árbol. Se sentó sobre el asiento y entregó la bebé al más alto. Norman la recibió, extrañado de su acción. – Ahora siéntate. – Señaló sus muslos, muy tranquila.

– ¿Q-que? – El sonrojo de Norman fue muy evidente. No sabía si era por lo que dijo Emma o por el hecho que le tenía poca en fé en poder aguantar el peso de ella.

– No te preocupes. Puedo levantar 10 niños a la vez. Tú no serás un problema – Afirmó orgullosa de su fuerza y deprimiendo aún más al de cabellos níveos. La pequeña le dio una palmadas en el pecho, consolándolo a su manera

– ¡Papaaaaa!

– Está bien. – Se resignó a lo inevitable y se sentó de lado sobre sus piernas. Emma hizo que uno de sus brazos rodee su cintura y retrocedió para tomar impulso.

– ¿E-Emma?

Entonces se soltó y Norman, aterrado por la alta posibilidad de caer, la estrechó fuertemente.

Las dos féminas gritaban de júbilo cada vez que llegaban a lo alto mientras que el joven tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su amada. ¿En qué momento se detendrían?

Pasaron unos eternos minutos y , finalmente, Emma se detuvo. Norman sintió que su alma volvió a él cuando pisó tierra firme.

– ¡Fue divertido! – La sonrisa de la joven era tan luminosa como el sol que su acompañante se vio cegado por unos instantes. De pronto, unas fuertes náuseas lo atacaron y bajó a la niña para correr detrás de unos arbustos.

– ¡Norman!

– ¡Papaaa!

…

Norman abrió los ojos, un poco desorientado y con malestar físico, en medio de su habitación. ¿Qué le pasó?

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – Emma se encontraba sentada en un mueble al lado suyo. Suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio despertar.

– ¿Qué..qué me pasó?

– Te desmayaste luego de vomitar. Anna dice que fue por el esfuerzo físico que hiciste en todo el día...Lo siento – Murmuró apenada.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Si no hubiera insistido en subir al columpio, no estarías en este estado.

– No, por favor. No te culpes.– Tomó sus manos y le sonrió con ternura. – Yo realmente quise disfrutar la tarde contigo y la bebé. Y valió la pena.

– Norman…

– Desearía pasar más días así contigo. Sin preocupaciones o pensamientos de demonios, planes y guerra. Estar a tu lado para siempre.

– ...Yo también deseo lo mismo.

Era el futuro que tanto anhelaban y luchaban por lograrlo, pero por el momento se veía aún muy distante. Debían enfocarse en el presente y asumir sus responsabilidades.

– ¿Y la bebé?

– Está a tu costado. Lloraba si la alejaba de tí así que la acomode y se quedó dormida. – Tal y como dijo, la niña se encontraba en un sueño profundo cerca suyo. Norman acarició el puente de su nariz, sobrecogido.

– Ya es casi medianoche. Voy a … ir a mi cuarto. – Por el tono lúgubre que empleó, era evidente que a Emma no le apetecía la idea

– Quédate aquí.

– ¿Eh?

– Hay espacio suficiente para alguien más.

Emma, emocionada por la invitación, se acomodó al otro extremo de la cama. Permanecieron despiertos sin despegar la mirada del otro hasta que lentamente cayeron rendidos a los brazos de morfeo.

Sólo por esa noche olvidarían el dolor de las cicatrices que cada uno cargaba y soñarían en ese porvenir donde nunca más estarían separados.

…

El encapuchado entró sigilosamente a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y contempló por un largo rato a las tres personas que dormían apaciblemente.

Con cuidado, levantó a la infante y la cubrió con una manta. Salió como una sombra del lugar y avanzó con prisa hacia la salida del refugio.

– Me has causado muchos problemas hoy. – Le susurró a la pequeña durmiente y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta principal, un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino.

– Yo

– Sabía que aparecerías justo ahora.

Ray ladeó la cabeza curioso por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué estaba parado en la entrada a medianoche? Ni él mismo lo entendía. ¿Una corazonada? Se estaba dejando contagiar demasiado por las supersticiones de Emma.

De todas maneras, esa misma corazonada le indicaba que no formulara preguntas relacionadas a la identidad del forastero.

– Toma. – El extraño le lanzó unas tabletas. – Dáselos a los dos apenas despierten. Les ayudará a olvidar lo sucedido hoy. Y no te olvides de Jin. No afectará mucho, pero es lo mejor para él también.

– ¿Y yo?

Se acercó al menor y éste notó que sonreía.

– Es tu decisión.

Pasó por su lado y se detuvo justo lo suficientemente cerca para decirle al oído:

– Recuerda ponerle una contraseña a la máquina. Sus papás van a matarme cuando se den cuenta de su ausencia.

Ray se mantuvo quieto y , luego de unos eternos minutos, observó a la distancia como una luz cubría una parte del bosque para luego desaparecer.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya quiero que Shirai me de a mi Bemma canon hahaha (?


End file.
